


Where we begin

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: Riku and Sora move in together.Compliant with the stories Singularity, If you'll be mine, And I'll be yours, etc.Takes place some years after And I'll be yours.





	Where we begin

Some time after his nineteenth birthday, Riku had snuck out of Sora’s bed to creep back into his own room and suddenly realised something important. He was tired of sneaking out of Sora’s room. He was tired of pretending like they were a secret, even though everybody knew they were together. Sora had protested his leaving sleepily, clinging to Riku when the older man leaned down to press a good morning and goodbye kiss to his jaw.

 

He was meeting with Aqua to discuss their idea to start training Keyblade wielders. He pulled Sora’s door quietly shut behind him and walked down the hall to his own room so he could shower and change. When he entered his room he grimaced, disliking the color of the walls and the placement of the windows and the size of his bed and these things could or could not have had something to do with the fact that Sora wasn’t there. He stood before his closet and settled on the dark gray ensemble he’d been wearing lately, lined with white and yellow that had made Sora smile bashfully and tug on the ends of the jacket the first time he wore it.

 

After a shower he pulled his hair up and twisted it into a knot at the top of his head. It was springtime going on summer and the rising temperatures were making him contemplate cutting it off again.

 

Riku left his room after one last glance in the mirror, smoothing down a slight wrinkle in his jacket. He walked down the hall, the same direction he’d came and passed Sora’s door with a smile.

 

“I can always count on you to be on time,” Aqua said, walking in his direction.

 

“Good morning, Aqua,” Riku replied with a smile, meeting her halfway down the hall.

 

“The weather’s quite nice, let’s sit outside,” She said, already walking towards one of the stone arched doorways that led to the courtyard and gardens. The Land of Departure in springtime was breathtaking and Riku had never felt more at home in any place than he had there.

 

For the next hour or two they discussed their ideas and Riku was pleased to find out, though they differed on a few subjects, they had the same general idea how they wanted to get things going.

 

“You seem a little far away, Riku, is everything alright?” Aqua asked.

 

Riku nodded and smiled at her, “It’s just… I was wondering if I could move into a room like yours and Terra’s. A larger one.”

 

“Is yours too small?”

 

“No! It’s fine, it’s perfectly fine,” Riku replied quickly, holding his hands up. “But I was planning on asking Sora if he uh, he’d like to live with me. Or, if we could live together. I know he’s gone regularly but I wanted a place that’s both his and mine.”

 

Aqua gave him a smile that made him smile in return. “Of course, we’ve got a few more of the apartments left. One with a kitchen I think, I hear Sora’s gotten quite good at cooking.”

 

“Yeah, he’s really got a knack for it,” Riku said with a laugh.

 

Suddenly it hit him that he’d have to ask Sora, and he actually felt a little nervous about it.

 

“We can discuss the curriculum later, I think we’ve done enough for today.” Aqua said, standing and stretching her legs. She laid a hand on Riku’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss his cheek. He leaned into it a little, her cheek was warm and soft, she smelled clean and fresh and he was really happy she was his friend. “I’m happy for you, Riku. Don’t look so worried, you like to think you’re the only one with the weak spot for him. Ever occur to you that it’s the same way for him?”

 

It hadn’t.

 

It felt nice to think it was.

 

—-

 

The force Sora put the eggs he’d made for breakfast down on the table somewhat startled Riku, but he kept his face neutral and poured them both tea. When Sora preceded to put the basket of toasted bread with more force than necessary Riku closed his eyes for a moment and smiled at him.

 

“Something bothering you, sunshine?”

 

Sora’s reaction was immediate and almost comically vehement. “Don’t you _sunshine_ me, Riku.” He picked up a piece of toast and bit into it with gusto. “I can’t do this anymore!”

 

A very instinctual, deep set fear that very rarely made an appearance came rushing to the surface in Riku and he set his cup of tea down with a shaky hand. What had he done? What had he not done? Had they started living together too soon? Did Sora feel suffocated? He had made so sure to give Sora space enough to go out and be social and see the worlds but sometimes he just wanted to it to be the two of them, was that still too much?

 

“Riku!” Sora waved a hand in front of his face. “You look like you’re a million miles away, where did you even go?”

 

“You can’t… can’t do this? Us?” Riku asked, hating the tremble in his voice.

 

Sora suddenly looked shocked himself and he set his piece of toast down. “No, I mean the snoring, Riku!” A look of realisation replaced the look of shock on Sora’s face and he smiled. “You snore so loud… I haven’t slept through the night in days. You didn’t think… _Riku_.”

 

He got up and rounded the table, getting down on his knees next to Riku and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Sorry,” Sora said, kissing his cheek several times in rapid succession. “I should’ve started with the snoring, huh?”

 

Riku swallowed the lump in his throat and laughed, feeling embarrassed at getting so worked up over nothing.

 

“Ohhhh, Riku, I’m sorry!” Sora apologised again, pressing more kisses to his face and neck, jostling the table and nearly spilling the tea. Helplessly, Riku laughed and slid his arm around Sora’s waist. “Nothing could ever make me want to not be with you, not even your horrible snoring!”

 

“Shut up, you big dork.” Riku replied. “Just roll me on my side next time.”

 

“That works?” Sora almost shouted and Riku definitely winced, because it was right next to his ear. “Oops, sorry.” He pressed a quick apologetic kiss to Riku’s ear. “That works?” He asked in his indoor voice.

 

“Yeah, something to do with your throat relaxing or something… I don’t know. I heard it somewhere.” Now that he was less shaky he reached for his tea again and took a sip, his arm still around Sora’s waist.

 

Sora reached over and took a piece of toast, munching into it but not with quite as much aggression as before. “Couldn’t you have told me that before?”

 

“I didn’t know my snoring was keeping you up.” Riku deadpanned.

 

Sora hummed and took another bite of toast. “But I like you sleeping on your back, it’s the perfect position for cuddling. Unless…”

 

“Unless what?” Riku asked, apprehensive.

 

Sora laughed suddenly and got up, walking back to his side of the table so he could shovel eggs on his plate. “If you’re going to be sleeping on your side,” He pointed to spoon at Riku like it was a Keyblade and Riku almost swallowed. Sora could be intimidating if he really wanted. “And you _will_ be sleeping on your side,” He lowered the spoon, a sunny smile returning to his face in the blink of an eye. “That means you’ll have to resign yourself to a life of being the little spoon.” Sora looked positively thrilled at the idea.

 

Riku rolled his eyes. There were worse fates, he supposed.

 

—-

 

After two years of being together Riku was fluent in the language of kissing Sora. Kisses that were quick and fleeting meant he was either distracted or in a hurry, kisses where he glued himself to the front of Riku’s body and held him in a tight grip meant something was bothering him but he didn’t want to talk about it, kisses where he hummed and laughed and trailed from Riku’s lips all across his face and neck and ears meant he something made him happy but he didn’t want to talk about that either. Sometimes he just had a body so full of pent up energy and kissing was a sure fire way to get it out without bouncing off the walls.

 

Kisses that were slow and even a little hesitant meant they would be doing more than just kissing. It wasn’t something they’d been doing for long and it still made fireworks go off in Riku’s brain and body when he saw those blue eyes go almost indigo before their lips met.

 

But his favorite kisses now were the ones in their apartment. The good morning kiss Sora tried to return when Riku got out of bed before him but was too sleepy to aim for — Riku was a morning person, Sora was most decidedly not — the happy kiss on Riku’s cheek when he complimented Sora’s cooking skills for dinner. The barely there kiss Sora pressed against his back after a shower or when he was changing, his fingers trailing over the Dream Eater sigil etched in faint white lines on his skin.

 

They were practically part of a routine now, even though they’d only been living together for a little while, but Riku already couldn’t imagine being without them now.

 

“It’s only a week,” Sora said, looking torn between being excited he got to go on another adventure and leaving what was quickly becoming their home. “You’ll be so busy setting up with Aqua and Terra, you’ll barely know I’m gone.”

 

Riku smiled and tangles his fingers with Sora’s. “You know that’s not true.”

 

Sora huffed out a laugh, a little sardonic. “Still… I’ll be back before you know it.” He began to pull away before Riku pulled him right back. “What…”

 

Without another word Riku leaned down and pressed his lips to Sora’s forehead, untangling his fingers of one hand so he could reach up to cup the side of Sora’s face. He could feel Sora’s cheeks warming underneath his hand and it amazed him how such a simple gesture could move them both so.

 

Riku pulled away and looked down at Sora, who looked back up at him with a smile and a glint in his eye that hadn’t been there before. “I love you.”

 

Sora stood on his tip toes and pressed his own lips to Riku’s forehead. “I love you.” He said, almost whispering into warm skin and silver bangs.

 

Before he could really leave, Riku wrapped his arms around him.

 

Don’t even get him started on the language of hugs.

 

—-

 

“It’s so hot,” Sora complained, rolling out of bed in little else but a pair of shorts that he would likely be ditching at any moment. The summer in the Land of Departure was sweltering and after a week of sweating and swearing Riku had chopped off most of his hair, to both Sora and Kairi’s immense sorrow.

 

They’d kept the curtains closed all day so the sun couldn’t get in, but even at night the temperature hadn’t dropped to a pleasant coolness, so they both laid down in bed, forgoing touching of any kind and tried to be as still as possible.

 

Riku only moved his head and already regretted it, a drop of sweat uncomfortably rolling down his neck. “Do _not_ cast Aero, Sora. Or Blizzaga. It’s a miracle we managed to clean the apartment up last time without Aqua finding out, I’m not risking it again.”

 

Sora came back with a large glass of icy water and Riku instinctively licked his lips. “You should be nice to me, or I’ll pour this all over you.”

 

“At this point, I’m not sure I’d mind.”

 

“Please don’t tempt me.” Sora took a sip of the water. “Sit up.” He blew out and up, so his bangs flew up. “Ugh, it’s no fair, you’re all shiny and you look like you’ve got… fourteen abs.” He passed the glass of water to Riku, who sat up and took it from him with a grateful sigh.

 

“Thank you.” Riku grinned. “I don’t think I’ve got that many.”

 

“My best slash boyfriend is a hottie with a body.” Sora said, as if it was a terrible burden on him.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“I am warm for your form.”

 

“Sora.” He was torn between laughing and kicking his own best slash boyfriend out of bed. Laughing just made the heat worse. Everything made the heat worse.

 

They finished off the glass of water, feeling slightly more refreshed. With great sighs they laid down, on their sides so they faced one another.

 

“It was hot like this in the desert, in Agrabah. But it got… really cold at night. It was nice, because you could bundle up and you could see all the stars. They were really pretty.”

 

Riku smiled at him. “We should go together sometime.” That seemed to light Sora right up, who loved nothing more than going places he'd been before and showing them to Riku.

 

Sora nodded and risked a hand across their bed — _their_ bed — so he could hook one finger around one of Riku’s. “We should! I’ll keep you warm.”

 

Riku rolled onto his back, but didn’t let go of that single point of contact between them. He looked up the ceiling of their small home, and when more heat rushed through him he didn’t even mind.

 

“You always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I'll be done with this universe and I'll put them all in a series, but for now I'm going to leave them disconnected. 
> 
> I keep coming up with ideas for this 'verse, so expect more of these. I really want to finish Aqua and Terra's Keybaby being introduced, but that one just keeps getting longer and longer. But expect it soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and you can find me on Twitter at @laughertea. 
> 
> Music I wrote this to: Yes, I do... from the Witcher 3 Soundtrack.


End file.
